(a) Field
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is one of the most widely used flat panel displays, and displays images by applying voltages to field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in an LC layer that determines orientations of LC molecules therein to adjust polarization of incident light.
The LCD has a merit in that light weight and thin formation thereof are easily obtained. However the LCD has a drawback in that lateral visibility is lower than front visibility, and liquid crystal arrangements and driving methods of various types have been developed to solve the drawback. To realize a wide viewing angle, an LCD including a pixel electrode and a reference electrode on one substrate has been spotlighted.
In the LCD, at least one of two field generating electrodes among a pixel electrode and a common electrode has a plurality of cutouts defined therein, and a plurality of branch electrodes defined by the plurality of cutouts.